Crozet
|MaxStat = }} Honest and incorruptible, the Knight Commander of the Order of the Shield. __TOC__ Hero Background Knight Commander of the Order of the Shield, Crozet places a strict emphasis on following rules, and is notoriously inflexible on them. His excessive uprightness means he often does not realize when other are playing tricks on him. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Attack for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Crozet's Defense. ( )| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +10% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+3 > +15% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Crozet grants increased Defense and a barrier to an ally for 2 turns when an attack causes his/her Health to fall below 50%. Barrier strength increases proportional to the target's max Health. Can be activated once every 2 turns. ( ) Crozet grants increased Defense and a barrier to an ally for 2 turns when an attack causes his/her Health to fall below 50%. Barrier strength increases proportional to the target's max Health. Can be activated once per turn. ( )| :+1 > +5% barrier strength ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% barrier strength ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+3 > +10% barrier strength ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% barrier strength ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} chance to provoke for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Crozet's Defense. ( ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+4 > -1 turn cooldown ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x22,000 x3 x2) :+6 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+7 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Fine Dining :You might need a specialty or two to lead the Order of the Shield. :Dispatch Mission: Cooking Type - Reward Bonus +6% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon *Connection Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Crozet Awaken Tier List Due to his slow Speed, he is often overlooked. With the emergence of Wyvern 11, he is now usable as a beefy frontline tank or sideline tank with Aurius to absorb damage. His attack down also helps with reducing damage taken from the Wyvern. Build him as much Health as possible with 1300+ Defense with 18k+ Health and he can tank very well. Other than that, he doesn’t see much use outside of it. Recommended Artifacts General : Aurius (Tank): Reduce damage taken for squishier allies. Arena & Guild Wars : Hilag Lance : Aurius Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Noble Oath : Aurius : Sword of Ezera Recommended Set :Wyvern 11 Tank: / / :Tank2: / / Substats Priority Defense(%) > Health(%) > Effect Resistance > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Reality Check: "They are trying their best to get Ezera back under control but they're being far too repressive. AS a knight of the Conclave, what kind of values am I meant to be protecting?" :Dream: "My dream? Mmm... hmm... to marry the love of my life and have lots of children." Sprite Portrait Category:Humans Category:Order of the Shield Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Decrease Attack Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Decrease Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Provoke Heroes